Lying from You
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: The arrival of a rouge ninja, a Kagome Higurashi, has thrown Kohona into near chaos. She was an enigma sure... but a threat. Please. Naruto couldn't believe the words that Tsunade uttered... how could this woman be a threat. It looked as if a strong breeze was more than enough to knock her off her feet. INUYASHA X NARUTO. Not typical crossover. RATING TO CHANGE
1. Chapter 1: Lying

.

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts / meanings_**

* * *

_Thank kami for hot springs._

As the thought trickled through the depths of her mind Kagome Higurashi couldn't help the sigh of relief, pleasure and contentment that escaped her lips as she relaxed further into the heated water. It was just what she needed for the soreness that was creeping through her muscles. She had been pressing herself far too hard as a means of helping the locals to a nearby village in cleaning up some of the destruction left behind by attacks by ninja. And she hurt worse than when she had gotten attacked six months ago… muscles that she didn't know even existed were sore.

Though it is a shame. A naturally charismatic person, a trait that came with a self-confidence Kagome had lacked throughout most of her younger teenaged years, she had easily befriended the besieged villagers who had welcomed any sort of help with open arms. That she had a natural talent for the medical arts, knowing what plants would ease the aches of ripped flesh as it repaired itself and which herbs could be used to combat fever. Such was nothing to the skills she had once possessed but those abilities were something she didn't want to start wantonly displaying.

Who knew if the villagers wouldn't think she was another ninja and think she was there to spy on them.

Not that it was needed. Yawning, covering her mouth with the back of her hand least the noise happened to overheard by wild beasts… both of the four legged and two legged variety… Kagome allowed uniquely azure tinted eyes to slide close. The village was placed wrongly. Like people in her time… she wasn't in feudal Japan anymore or the modern world and yet she found this world a strangely pleasant mixture between the two… who continued to build within hurricane areas these people had taken to rebuilding their village after every assault. No one thought to move the village elsewhere. Within a few months, maybe a year if they were lucky, the village would be sacked again.

As the thought tickled the back of her mind Kagome raised her right hand to consider her palm. The knife wound… inflicted by a panicked girl no more than 8 when she had first wandered into the village's ruins… was nicely healing. Had she been stupid… and that was the only word that she could think of to explain her younger self… she could have gotten more hurt if she had panicked at the assault. But the fact that she hadn't struck out at the youth, even with blood dripping from the jagged wound, and instead raised her hands calmly as directed had endeared her to the villagers. They had fed and housed her for the month she had stayed helping them.

_You could have stayed Higurashi,_ a part of her mind commented.

And indeed Kagome could have stayed but what could she have done? Her training… brutally beaten into her hide through Sesshomaru's relentless idea of teaching her how to defend herself rather than having to rely on Inuyasha or himself or anyone else in the final clash against the evil hanyou turned dai-youkai leveled Naraku… only went so far. Amplified by her natural talent for manipulating spiritual energy, which these people called charka it appeared, she had been capable of surviving so far merely because of quick wit and a silver tongue. _Thank you Shippo._ It seemed when she had officially adopted the kitsune cub through a demonic blood pact, overseen by the inu-youkai himself, she had gained some of the kitsune breed's deceptive qualities.

"Naruto," the voice, a sudden intrusion into Kagome's internal ramblings that caused every muscle to tense underneath summer tanned skin, tore through the neighboring forest. "Get back here, you dunce."

"Sakura," another voice… louder, closer… and breathing out through her nose Kagome sank further into the water. She had situated herself in one corner of the hot spring, hoping to keep the cliff-face to her back and as such meaning few could approach her from behind, and as such she was almost enveloped in shadow. Her dark hair was spread like a halo across the hot spring's surface, creating a web of intersecting lines that so reminded her of a spider web it was almost unnerving. "I've got to get water."

_Water. What the…_

"Naruto," a third voice even… and azure eyes widened as Kagome weighed her opinions. There youths it seemed… by their voice alone she'd guess them to be younger than her 16 years certainly.

_My wretched luck,_ not allowing her eyes to drift from the easterly direction… where the second and closest voice had come from… Kagome's uninjured hand slipped towards the hakama pants resting within easy grasp. The pouch's clasp popped open with a small clasp and the finger thin needle… no bigger than her index finger… slipped easily within the palm of her hand. Throwing needles. Smaller than a conventional weapon they could be easily hidden anywhere on her person, even in her hair if needed, infused with her "chakra", she might as well use the locals term for spiritual energy least she stand out even more, they could be made to punch a hole through a grown tree's trunk.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The voice, deeper and definitely masculine… an adult and not a youth, came from above where Kagome had situated herself.

Surprise overtook training and Kagome glanced upwards only to come nearly face to face with the male that was rooted halfway out of the cliff-face some ten feet above where she was resting. A male. For a brief moment Kagome was confused, some part of her commenting Inuyasha though the only similarities between the inu-hanyou that had barely avoided taking her life and this stranger was the light grey almost silver hair. Unlike the hanyou this one had a single dark eye that was almost black, not light amber, and the other eye was bizarrely enough hidden by what Kagome supposed was these forehead protectors the villagers had been rambling about.

But then another emotion took over… hot and fiery. Just how long had this bastard been above her… spying on her bath?

**_"HENTAI."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****thoughts*****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations**_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

She didn't know what to make of these people.

Kagome had always thought that her group was a mass of misfits… a hanyou, a priest, a demon slayer, a kitsune kit, and a young bumbling miko girl-woman. They had come to add an ookami demon prince and a dai-youkai inu, who was the half brother and full blooded brother of their hanyou leader. The last of their messing group had been an undead being… the reanimated body of the former miko, and the hanyou's lover, Kikyo. They each had their own quirks and habits. Some of them would have never called the others allies if not for the presence of the dark hanyou, Naraku.

But that odd ball bunch was nothing compared to these four people. Humans at first glance but Kagome wasn't fooled. There was a demon vessel in their midst. And another of their number had diluted but still potent demon blood running in his veins.

"Kakashi-sensei is worse than Ero-sennin," the comment… nearly laughed out loud… which escaped the orange haired figure of her strange… companions, not that she had much say when they had barreled into her reprieve… caused an eyebrow to raise above Kagome's azure blue eye.

A moment later said eyes flickered to the grown adult man that was pouting like an overgrown child, hand cupping one bruised cheek… he'd be sporting a nice black eye come morning, on the other side of the hastily erected fire realizing that this had to be Kakashi-sensei. What sort of a teacher was this pervert? Particularly to spy unannounced on a naked… for she had no towel seeing as she packed light… woman. Though a vague part of her reasoned that if he was worse than this Ero-sennin, which itself happened to mean Pervy Sage, Kagome didn't want to know. The only thing she could say in his credit was that he had avoided the worst of the trio of needles that had flown in his direction by burrowing back into the ground with surprising ease and speed. Had they hit well a black eye would be the least of his concerns.

"Naruto," the only girl of this group of oddballs sighed. "Really."

What was this one's name again?

Ah yes, the pink haired girl with the light green eyes had introduced herself… blushing despite the fact that Kagome had garbed herself as quickly as possible when one's one sanctuary had been invaded… as one Sakura Haruno. Kagome had liked the other girl's sensibilities until the dark haired youth… Sasuke… Uchiha if she remembered correctly… had stepped forwards to shake hands as an introduction. Then the girl had nearly turned a shade of red that rivalled a tomato. Jealousy? Kagome wasn't certain but she was pretty damn possessive she had probably worn a same look on her face… as if she possessed laser vision just like the legendary Superman… whenever Inuyasha had spent any attention upon the walking corpse known as Kikyo.

But the past was the past. If she lamented over long dead history she would drive herself insane.

Which brought her to the last member of this group. Naruto Uzumaki… who had proudly proclaimed that he was going to be Hokage, whatever the hell that was, before with a frustrated sigh the pink haired girl had thumped him solidly atop of the head. The straw blonde haired youth was sitting closest to the pervert while Sakura was asking if Sasuke had had enough to eat… a question that was earning the dark haired youth a filthy glare from the blonde. When the Uchiha… she had heard that name before but couldn't quite place where for she had travelled a bit since having awoken in this world… accepted the offer for more food a jaw dropped towards the floor.

It was such an over empathized display that despite herself Kagome found a giggle, and then another escaping her throat until she burst out laughing. It remained her so much of Shippo whenever the young kitsune had tried to get Inuyasha in trouble for something that kit had started that it was almost painful.

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi?" Sakura's voice sounded almost concerned.

And it was enough to rattle Kagome back into control of her emotions. Hiccuping she waved the concern away. "I'm sorry. You guys just kind of remind me of my friends."

"Oh," Kakashi-pervert. "And where are they?"

"They're dead."

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. Next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_STORYS OF INTEREST: _

_Courting Darkness - TWILIGHT X INUYASHA, probably the first of its kind_

_The Gaul - INUYASHA X ONE PIECE - upcoming. _

_It's Who We Are - BLEACH X INUYASHA, this will be very unusual_

_thoughts_

_*****__mental conversations__*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

A vague part of her wished that she had kept her mouth shut when the silver haired man, this Kakashi Hatake had asked what had become of them. Maybe then she would not feel so awkward. Maybe the others wouldn't have gapped at her. Maybe then the conversation would have continued instead of winding down to what had felt like a hurried dismissal and the others had excused themselves for the night.

_Maybe it wouldn't feel that pervert-sensei's eyes are digging into my back._

The thought tickled through Kagome Higurashi's mind as azure tinted eyes narrowed upon the fan-like design that graced the back of the young male in front of her. What did that symbol mean anyways? As it was though they were still talking, although the conversation was clipped and which Kagome attributed to the fact that for them this might be enemy lands, she couldn't necessarily shake the sensation that something had changed last night. Not because of her friends' death… that would be stupid for complete strangers to care more than a few hours if that about such fact. But it almost felt as if she was their prisoner.

Lips curved as she remembered the last fool who had thought to make her their prisoner. One of the lesser daimyo had become quite smitten with her beauty and demanded that she become one of his concubines as she had passed through the city the fat pig ruled. Not exactly something a teenaged woman wanted to hear. She felt sorry for the guards… particularly the Master of the Guards, a rather gentle and not bad on the eyes man by the name of Jirou [second son] who had so resembled the daimyo there was no denying the blood relations… cause they hadn't thought a little sprite of a girl to have any fighting abilities.

Yes Kagome, it was one of those times you should have kept your mouth shut. Grimacing slightly, ignoring the curious glance the pink haired Sakura sent back along the group as she cursed softly, Kagome sighed.

Since she and the others had succeeded in defeating the dark hanyou, Naraku, not long after her 17th birthday Kagome had thought that she would go home with the completed Shikon no Tama. It was that simple. Or it should have been. She could have returned to her normal world and continued… hopefully amass enough makeup courses over the summer that she could graduate with possibly respectable grades and look towards becoming a doctor. It was her dream after all. But when she had passed for the last time through Kaede's village… hell itself had seemed to welcome her.

Inuyasha, consumed by grief at Kikyo's death for the older miko… her ancestor and not incarnation only the jewel incarnated in a woman, Kagome, of the same bloodline that had the potential to be a miko… and rage at the fact that Kagome was going home. The hanyou was stupid and greedy just as Naraku had always portrayed him to be. Did he really think after she knew he screwed Kikyo, and the older woman… who had given up the missing part of her soul to strength Kagome's own abilities… had not denied this that she would simply willingly throw herself at him and become his mate.

Miroku… brave, stubborn and foolish… he had just had the pleasure of having his wind tunnel removed and had proposed to Sango. He had been the first body she had found outside of the hut. He had died protecting the others. Sango hadn't been that much further away… it seemed the demon huntress had slashed through the soft canvas to make a makeshift exit… and through which she and the others had initially escaped. Had it been Miroku's death that caused her to make a stand. Kagome remembered as if it was yesterday brushing her sister's hair away from an unmoving face and bursting into tears.

Kohoku. Had fared no better. He was a demon hunter yes but he did not have the experience his sister had.

It had seemed like eternity had passed before she found Kaede and Shippo amongst the shattered bodies, the men and women and children alike who had perished underneath the onslaught of the enraged hanyou. The older miko had died protecting some of the children who had been taught all their lives to go to her in face of a demon. Shippo hadn't been far off. She hadn't immediately recognized him… because he was her dearest it seemed Inuyasha had vented his most fury upon the kit… and wouldn't have if not for the bushy clump of cinnamon dyed fur as the tail that adorned the otherwise headless corpse.

The Killing Perfection... who had taken to teaching her how to defend herself... would deal with the hanyou. He had promised that on the honour of his father's name... that the hanyou would disgrace the friendship he had had with everyone to such a level. She felt nothing knowing that in time Inuyasha would die. A heart-broken Kagome had taken the Shikon no Tama with her and entered the well...

_And I ended up here._ That was nearly 14 months ago.


	4. REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS

_REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS_

_Make suggestions. _

_Keep in mind Kagome is slightly older than Team 7. I'm aiming at making her 17-19 years of age for reference, maybe older. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Stories that you **DON'T** want to miss:_

_**Black Black Heart** **- Harry Potter x Inuyasha. Unlike any done before and probably to be one of my best**. _

_It's Who We Are - BLEACH x Inuyasha. Very unusual_

_Of Dogs and Dragons - simple Inuyasha - with a very large twist_

_Unforgiven - YHH X Inuyasha - with a twist_

_-.-_

**_So Far for Pairings It is as Below. Keep voting_**

Kakashi - 10

Itachi - 6

Shikamaru - 3

Gaara - 3

Neji - 2

Sasuke - 2

Naruto - 1

Deidara - 1

Other suggestions / votes welcomed.

-.-

**NOTE:** Going to do this chapter a bit differently.

**NOTE 2:** Changing ages a bit

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto frowned slightly, features drawing tight, as he considered the woman. Young woman. She was about Kakashi's age, maybe a bit younger, but in the two days they had been trying to reach Konoha he had realized something. Her eyes were far older than that. How much older he wasn't entirely certain but something told him that she had seen far more bloodshed than someone her age should have.

She looked like Tsunade in a way. As if she had seen too many things.

It made Naruto sad, really. Maybe that was why he had refrained from goofing off around the dark haired and blue eyed woman, this stranger, after that night when she had announced that her companions had died. A vague part of him had kept his mouth shut because of the simple fact his mind was preoccupied trying to figure out what it would feel like if his companions died. If he didn't have Sakura with him though she sometimes hit him, Sasuke to argue with even if the Uchiha always had to call him a dope. Even Kakashi-sensei.

So caught up in his thoughts that Naruto didn't realize that the Nine Tails was no longer raging within his body, struggling to free itself of the binds that trapped it. The beast was **_quiet_**. Almost as if it had fallen asleep in the presence of this woman.

**Sakura**

Through long pink lashes, Sakura watched as the Uchiha teenager passed the bowl over to the blue eyed stranger in their midst the only fact that Sasuke acknowledged her thanks being a slight dip to the other's head. A ting of jealousy made itself known within the depths of her mind. She had Ino to deal with and now this woman? It was somewhere along the lines of insulting because there was no denying that this... Kagome... was older than Sasuke's own 16 years of age.

Frowning slightly she went about dishing out some of the instant ramen for Naruto noticing the way in which this Kagome's nose happened to crinkle at the scent that wafted towards where she sat. Did she not like ramen. The others had consumed it without a single word of protest however this Kagome had asked if she instead could have nothing more than a simple bowl of rice. For the first night Sakura had thought that the older woman happened to be insulting her cooking... sure she wasn't the best but only an absolute idiot could ruin ramen. It was almost as simple as boiling water and throwing the noodles in.

Green eyes lifted and her features pitched tight. Sasuke was close, sitting at the base of the massive tree behind the girl, and watching her every so often but otherwise hadn't said a single word towards the woman. But it was more than enough for the vein in Sakura's infamous forehead to starting "pulsing" if she was supposed to believe Naruto's concerned complaint as he asked for another bowl of ramen.

**Sasuke**

He paused considering the woman as she watched Naruto and Sakura. They didn't think they were been watched but then one was a dope and the other was jealous if the scowl dominating the girl's features were any clue. He wouldn't have noticed himself if not for how the blue eyed woman moved, sat herself from the group.

There was something about her that reminded him of Itachi before his brother had turned kinslayer, killing their entire clan, and raised the hairs along the back of his neck. Sly, sneaky. As if every move was carefully thought out before even a step was taken.

**Kakashi**

From his vantage point on the other side of the fireplace, his curiosity tugging at him but he had years of experience dealing with unusual... and even dangerous as her thrown needles had shown when they had exploded upon touching the dirt... individuals over the years. He'd keep his thoughts to himself until then and his features remained an impassive mask. Even if lips quirked at the thought of the naked woman's surprised blue eyes when she had realized his presence.


	6. Chapter 6

_**STORIES THAT SHOULD BE READ**_

_Unwind - very unique Harry Potter x Inuyasha_

_Papercut - unusual Harry Potter x Inuyasha_

_Severe - Black Butler / Inuyasha_

_Of Dogs and Dragons - unusual Inuyasha _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**One Week Later  
Hokage's Tower, Konohagakure**

Oh yes, she was their prisoner.

She was under no delusions, delusions were for the weak, and despite how homely the foursome had treated her during the venture back to their village the moment that they had crossed the gate there had been a noticeable difference. The gray haired one... pervert, no Kakashi was his name... had gripped her forearm lightly but strongly enough that Kagome had resisted the immediate urge to lash out. He meant business. She had thought there was more to the man than just a perverted mind, as attested to by how he had dodged her needles, and the fact that she was on their land... in their own village... had stilled any counter on her part.

Instead she had gone passively, biting the inside of her cheek maybe once or twice when the blonde haired demon vessel... she had smelt the demon residing within his body, a sharp scent that tickled her nostrils, as readily as how someone would smell cooking food... had protested proclaiming that she was no threat. They had barely met and already the boy, this Naruto, was on her side. But the dark haired youth and the pink haired one had intervened the one known as ... Sasuke... calling the blonde a dope and the pink haired one... Sakura... saying that Kakashi-sensei knew what he was doing.

_Which was why I am here._

For what felt like the hundredth time, though she was certain it was more like fifth maybe sixth, Kagome Higurashi sighed softly fingers brushing themselves through thick tangles of ebony black hair. On the outside that was the _**only** _sign of her unease. She was sitting, back against the cream and beige wall of what appeared to be a room, having been placed there not long after she and her... unusual... escort had finally reached a small village. She hadn't moved since. Merely sat apparently staring straight ahead at the wall.

That was on the outside.

On the inside her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and plans. Had anyone ventured to touch her, she would have jumped up from the seat every muscle tense for a potential attack. Her training, ruthless and brutal as it was, at the hands of the Lord of the Western Lands in preparing for the final battle against Naraku had all but crushed the naïve little girl that had thought of a never ending romance with the inu-hanyou known as Inuyasha. But Inuyasha hadn't wanted romance. He had wanted the Shikon no Tama and had killed anyone whom had tried to stop him until his brother, Sesshomaru, had intervened. She had not seen it, having slipped through the well, but there was little doubt in her mind that the inu had put down his brother like some rabid dog.

She had never thought that there was a village so close to where she had been enjoying the hot spring and had she known she would have been far more cautious. Villages usually meant trouble. Either in the shape of men that were looking for easy targets. Or if people happened to find out what her skills happened to be... then she was greeted with wary nervousness and even confused dislike and at times even hatred.

Like in modern and feudal Japan people here reacted negatively to things they could not understand. The only village where she had parked her behind for more than a night had accepted her presence for the simple fact that they had been desperate after the attack from rogues. Had they not been there was no doubt within her mind that she would have been run out of the village itself. It had happened enough times since Kagome had found herself in this world... wherever the hell this place was... to understand that people did _**not** _understand her and as such she was something that had to be feared.

What had Sesshomaru said? Humans were weak and fragile things with the minds of insects. Yes. The inu lord had not curbed his words and Kagome... from modern Japan where such fanciful things had taken shape... had immediately responded that that wasn't the case. But once she had calmed down and considered his words for that, as words and not to insult her into an emotion fueled attack, Kagome had come to realize that yes he was in a way right. How else could one explain the racism and the wars that had plagued humanity since really the dawn of their existence. Of course the inu had merely laughed when she had pointed out demons were in a way no better... they were racist and held wars... but then with a lifespan sweeping centuries wars really held no meaning.

_And where was Sesshomaru?_

She could not see her blood brother, for the inu had adopted her as his "sister" by right of blood pact when his brother had turned her aside in favor of Kikyo, dying. The inu lord had been one of the strongest demons she had encountered as a younger girl... from 15 to 17, she was 18 was she not?... that she had ever encountered. Even Naraku in possession of a nearly completed Shikon no Tama had been worried about the Lord of the Western Lands and the threat he may have poised. But there was no denying the uneasy sensation that crept through her everytime she thought of the inu while moving from village to village trying to stay unseen. The blood pact had infused a bit of Sesshomaru's yokai into her being... her blood... and yet that demonic energy was no longer present. She still had the heightened sense, smell mostly, but other than that nothing else.

"Miss. Higurashi," the voice, pitched just barely above a whisper, tore at her concentration. "The Hokage is willing to see you now."


End file.
